


Ебанись в саду черешня!

by RagniAlkari



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Chastushki, Explicit Language, Gen, Songwriting, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: Коукские народные частушки. Матерные, разумеется.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|05: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ебанись в саду черешня!

Ебанись в саду черешня

В нашей славной Коуке!

На ФЭБЭ идём неспешно,

А дедлайны по боку!

Жил-был в Коуке дракон —

То ли бог, то ли гондон.

Так или иначе,

Ох и нахреначил!

А теперя спасу нет —

Девкой родился на свет.

Но в душе, ребята,

Хер драконий спрятал!

А драконы просто класс:

Хиппи, лох и пидарас!

Не забудь про белого —

Искренне дебелого!

Наш антагонист хуйло —

То ли зло, то ли не зло.

Заебал он нахуй!

Тащи его на плаху!

А ещё у нас есть Хак:

Гуань-Дао и хуяк!

А ещё мамуля,

Правда тоже с хуем!

За окном уже рассвет,

А контента снова нет,

Ну и похер, ну и что!

Хер драконий нам на что?!

Ебанись в саду черешня

В нашей славной Коуке!

На ФЭБЭ идём неспешно,

А дедлайны по боку!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_challenge"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
